


Untitled Drabble #9

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



"Cake!" Honey paused, fork full of icing and strawberries almost to his mouth. "And Usa-Chan."

Haruhi nodded, smiling, and wondered what had possessed her to ask Honey about what he dreamed. It's just that she couldn't quite get the strange images that had haunted her brain last night to go away. She couldn't remember much, just scattered flashes of the members of the host club. In tutus. Doing ballet. There was something about a banana peel and possibly Tamaki in cat ears, but she couldn't be sure. She was so groggy it was no surprise she was speaking without thinking.

"What about people? Do you ever dream about people."

Honey chewed his cake slowly, a thoughtful look displacing his usual Lolita boy smile. "Takashi." His voice was so quiet Haruhi thought maybe she's imagined it at first, but he was betrayed by the faintest hint of a blush that colored his pale cheeks.

Looking across the room to where Mori sat, talking to a client, even though it was obvious where his attention really lay Haruhi thought it was possible that Mori dreamed about Honey too.


End file.
